Que le aceptara ese niño
by blue kirito
Summary: AU/Era evidente que una noche de pasión tendría consecuencias pero no imaginó que esas.


**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo :3. Fic dedicado con mucho cariño a MecyLyss, amiga, como te extraño! ;~;.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Que le aceptara ese niño.**

 **Era evidente que una noche de pasión tendría consecuencias pero no imaginó que esas.**

 **Sinbad x Alibaba**

 **.**

Un joven rubio detiene su andar frente al mejor restaurante de la ciudad. Lo contempla temeroso y suspira.

\- ¿Se decepcionará?

El hombre que más admira, aquel que es como un héroe se encuentra detrás de esa puerta pero... si se entera de lo que hizo anoche podría mirarlo de otra manera. Aún así necesita desahogar su corazón. Respira hondo y se adentra. Le recibe una hermosa chica que le lleva a una de las mesas reservadas y toma asiento cabizbajo.

\- ¿Puedo tomar su orden?

La voz llamó su atención así que alzó el rostro y sonrió calidamente.

\- ¿Otra vez atendiendo a los comensales?

\- Me recuerda a mis inicios. Ser el dueño y encargarme únicamente de las finanzas no es tan divertido. Eso se lo dejo a Jafar.

\- Por eso se enoja.

\- Ja ja ja. Supongo que tienes razón - se sentó frente a él - ¿A qué debo el honor tu visita Alibaba-kun?

\- Ja ja ja, no hay necesidad de ser tan directo - emitió con falsa alegría.

\- Sabes que normalmente dejo fluir la situación pero tengo la impresión de que podrías llorar en cualquier momento.

\- ¿Cómo es que me conoces tanto?

\- Somos amigos desde hace mucho.

\- Más bien lo eres de mi padre.

\- ¿Y bien?

\- Yo... ¡recordé que tengo tarea pendiente!

Se levanta más dispuesto que nunca a escapar cuando Sinbad le toma de la muñeca y rápidamente le clava una mirada llena de determinación, aquella que te invita a confiar en el. El muchacho vuelve a su sitio apesadumbrado.

\- Anoche mi padre ofreció una fiesta para los socios de su nuevo negocio. Judal, mi vecino aprovechó la oportunidad para divertirse y... no tengo idea de cómo ocurrió pero de un momento al otro se volvió muy amable. Platicamos y eso, una situación llevó a la otra y... me acosté con él. Supongo que me sentía sólo, la mayoría de mis conocidos tienen pareja y... se quedó dormido mientras me abrazaba pensé que era una oportunidad para ser feliz pero... entre sueños el...

\- Dijo el nombre de otra persona.

\- ¡Jugó conmigo y caí en su trampa como un idiota! ¿En qué me convierte eso?

El mayor reposó suavemente su mano en el hombro ajeno.

\- Le entregaste algo muy valioso porque para ti era lo correcto. El que Judal sea incapaz de apreciarlo lo convierte en un bastardo pero tu abriste el corazón, pienso que no deberías arrepentirte.

\- ¿No crees que soy un... fácil?

\- Eso es más aplicable a mi. Aunque este año me he portado bien. Buscaba a una persona especial pero bueno, no todos tenemos esa suerte. ¡Así que arriba ese ánimo! ¡Directo a la siguiente aventura!

\- Je je je tienes razón. Aunque eso del amor no es para mi...

\- Alibaba-kun...

\- Oh no me malinterpretes, es sólo que lo de Judal en verdad me lastimó.

\- Sabes que si necesitas algo estaré siempre disponible.

\- Gracias.

Un aura asesina irrumpió en la escena y Jafar ya apuñalaba con los ojos a su jefe.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que olvidaras el pago de los proveedores? - le reclamó.

\- ¡Iba a hacerlo!

\- ¿Cuándo?

\- Ah, ¿la próxima semana? - nervioso.

\- ¡Levanta tu trasero de ahí y ponte a trabajar!

El albino le arrastró sujetandole por la camisa, aunque se detuvo un segundo.

\- Es un gusto verte Alibaba-kun, ordena lo que te plazca. Que este irresponsable pague.

\- Gracias Jafar-san, por favor no seas tan duro con él.

\- Eso y más merece.

...

Algunos días después, en el restaurante.

Alibaba se quita el mandil de mesero y se sienta agotado.

\- Disculpa que te llamara tan repentinamente. No pensé que los muchachos se enfermarían al mismo tiempo.

\- No te preocupes Sinbad-san, te lo debo porque me animaste ese día. Además si me mantengo ocupado menos pensaré en Judal.

\- ¿Hablaste con él?

\- No. Decidió confesarse a Hakuryuu. Puede sonar patético pero tengo orgullo, no pienso rogar.

\- Eres muy fuerte.

\- Ja ja ja, más bien cobarde.

\- Alibaba...

\- Me tengo que ir. No pienses que huyo o algo por el estilo. En verdad tengo tarea pendiente.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda?

\- No - sonrió - es de cálculo y soy consciente de lo mucho que lo odias.

\- Mystas está diseñando un nuevo menú. ¿Qué te parece aceptar mi invitación para comer mañana? Sirve que te doy las gracias por lo de hoy.

\- Oh no, ¿cómo crees?

\- Por favor.

\- S-solo si no es molestia.

\- Nunca lo serás.

El joven desvió la mirada avergonzado.

\- E-está bien.

...

Durante los siguientes tres meses el par estrechó su relación. Pasaron de ser conocidos a confidentes. Al mayor le preocupaba que lo ocurrido con Judal terminara por destruir a tan lindo chico. Alibaba es valiente en muchos sentidos pero también susceptible a los sentimientos. Alguien que no tolera las injusticias e incluso es capaz de arriesgar la vida si con ello protege a otros. Un ser increíblemente transparente que permite le apreciación de toda su alma. Un joven al que no debió ocurrirle semejante tragedia pero que aprendió de ella e incluso salió adelante encontrándole un lado positivo a eso que no lo tenía.

\- ¡Eres increíble Sinbad-san! ¡Ha pasado menos de un año y ya piensas abrir una nueva sucursal!

\- Ja ja ja, por favor no me halagues tanto o harás que me lo crea.

\- ¡Es la verdad!

Sinbad rápidamente se encontró perdido en la sonrisa ajena. Hace unos días que lo sospecha pero hoy está convencido de que ha caído en los encantos de ese inocente chico que, no se da cuenta del motivo escondido detrás de tantos regalos.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes Alibaba-kun?

\- ¿Eh? Disculpa, no entiendo el por qué de la pregunta.

\- No tiene doble intención, es justo tal cual lo mencioné.

\- Pues bien. Me va de maravilla en el colegio, me llevo estupendo con mis amigos, los negocios de mi padre no podrían ir mejor e incluso pienso que cada día me entiendo más con mis hermanos. Además las tardes se han vuelto increíblemente divertidas e interesantes gracias a tu compañía. No tengo razones para quejarme, ¿verdad?

Sonrió hermosa y ampliamente. Sin un atisbo de duda, amargura o arrepentimiento.

\- En verdad te admiro Alibaba-kun, no sé si podría hacer algo así de estar en tu lugar.

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¿Me concederías el honor de invitarte una copa de licor?

\- P-pero no bebo, el alcohol se me sube demasiado rápido y no quiero hacer tonterías, no ante ti.

\- No te preocupes, lo sé. Esta bebida en especial es muy ligera, ni un bebé podría embriagarse con ella.

\- N-no lo sé...

\- Confía en mi...

Alibaba lo meditó un segundo pero después de todo no tiene razones para desconfiar de su héroe, así que terminó aceptando con una sonrisa. Dos minutos más tarde una jovencita les dejó una botella y un par de copas. Las chocaron para brindar. Apenas Alibaba la llevó a sus labios soltó el receptáculo que se hizo añicos, sin siquiera haber probado el elixir.

\- ¡Alibaba-kun!

El mayor se levanta abruptamente y le toma por los hombros preocupado. Se percata del ligero temblor de su acompañante.

\- Lo lamento, no me siento bien.

Fueron las últimas palabras del muchacho antes de perder el sentido y ser llevado en brazos con dirección al hospital.

...

\- ¡Maldición!

Sinbad da un potente golpe a la pared que incluso hizo vibrar la ventana situada a unos treinta centímetros.

\- Tranquilizate Sin. Comprendo tu irritación pero si aquí alguien la está pasando mal es él.

\- Lo sé Jafar pero... ¿cómo darle una noticia así?

\- No puedes esconderlo por siempre.

\- Judal es un desgraciado. ¡Iré a buscarlo para que se haga responsable!

\- ¿Crees que aceptará? Es un espíritu libre, odia que le aten las cadenas. Además estoy seguro de que Alibaba-kun no querría su lástima.

\- ¿Entonces que sugieres?

\- La solución es algo que debes encontrar por ti mismo. Lo quieres, ¿o no?

\- Más que eso.

\- Entonces has lo que un hombre enamorado haría.

\- ¡Tienes razón! Muchas gracias, no sé que haría sin ti.

\- Al menos yo tendría menos estrés en mi vida.

Se sonrieron divertidos, esperando el momento en que el hijo de Rashid recobrara la conciencia.

...

El rubio aprieta la sábana sin ejercer mucha fuerza, con un gesto entre alegre y melancólico pintado en el rostro. Sin encarar al que desde hace unas semanas es su mejor amigo y el único hombre en quien depositaria su fe ciega.

\- Vaya - emitió al fin, pasados unos diez minutos de silencio - No pensé que esa noche con Judal tendría consecuencias. Embarazado, ¿eh?

\- ¿Qué harás con el bebé?

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¿Lo darás en adopción o... ?

\- Yo...

La interrogante fue tan directa y brutal que le descolocó un instante, luego negó lentamente.

\- El pequeño que ahora crece en mi interior no tiene la culpa de los errores de sus padres. No, no fué una equivocación. Es un regalo que me dió la vida y agradezco. No niego que será difícil educarlo sólo y... je je je que seguramente mi padre querrá matarme pero...

El mayor tomó asiento a su lado, en la cama del hospital. Le cogió del mentón con la diestra y clavó sus orbes en los ajenos, analítico. Depositó un suave beso en la frente juvenil, luego en ambas mejillas, prácticamente en todo el rostro y finalmente en los labios, de manera respetuosa. La cara del muchacho adquirió un intenso carmín y sus ojos estaban abiertos a su máxima capacidad.

\- ¿Sinbad-san? Yo... y tu... ¿qué acaba de pasar?

\- ¿No es obvio? Hicimos el amor, el hijo que estas esperando es mío...

\- ¿Qu... ?

Ni la sílaba pudo terminar, las palabras se atoraron en su garganta. Se lanzó al varonil pecho y dejó en libertad cientos de lágrimas contenidas. Tenía miedo, terror, es evidente. Pero ahí está un hombre dispuesto a todo por él mientras repite una y otra vez que lo ama.

...

Días después en el restaurante.

Los mejores amigos del dueño se han reunido al igual que el ahora novio de este en una fiesta para celebrar un importante anuncio. Sinbad se pone en pie llamando la atención de su pequeño público y Alibaba da un sorbo a la copa con agua al tiempo que su pecho se infla de alegría. La apertura del nuevo negocio es un hecho y ahora lo hará oficial. ¿Qué noticia sería más importante si no?

\- Queridos amigos que me han apoyado por tanto. Hoy les hago partícipes de mi mayor felicidad. ¡Voy a ser padre porque Alibaba-kun está embarazado!

\- ¡Puft!

El aludido escupió el contenido intacto, aquello más parecía fuente y poco después comenzó a asfixiarse. En definitiva no se lo esperaba. Tampoco que en lugar de reclamos o quejas le recibieran con felicitaciones y buenos deseos. Miró a su novio mientras el grupo le rodeaba y se encontró con aquella expresión tan libre de dudas, sin proponérselo Sinbad le hizo llorar otra vez.

...

Esa misma noche en la mansión Saluja.

La pareja ha dado la buena nueva. Anise y sus hermanos lo han tomado mejor de lo esperado pero Rashid mira a su ocasional socio comercial con reproche.

\- Alibaba es libre de elegir a quién quiera pero Sinbad, ¿es así como me pagas el apoyo ofrecido y que te abriera la puerta de mi hogar? ¿Aprovechándote de uno de mis hijos?

\- Pienso responder por el niño que espera.

\- Ese no es el problema. Apenas cumplió la mayoría de edad y tú...

\- ¡Alto!

El rubio se levantó indignado, apretando los puños con mucha fuerza.

\- ¡Sinbad-san no es... !

\- ¡Alibaba-kun!

Este le sujetó con ahínco por los hombros, para evitar que dañara la concepción de su familia sobre él.

\- No... no es justo y me van a escuchar. ¡Si, estoy embarazado! ¡Si, me acosté con un hombre porque me dejé llevar! ¡Y si, Sinbad-san se hará cargo pero no es el padre!

El silencio se hizo presente.

\- Alibaba... - su madre.

\- ¡Fui tan estúpido como para confiar en un sujeto que amaba a otra persona! ¡Pero ese es mi crimen y de nadie más! ¡Soy un fácil, un cualquiera o lo que quieran pensar pero mi bebé y Sinbad-san son inocentes!

\- ¿Y por ello pasarás el resto de tu vida amarrado a un hombre por el que no sientes nada? - el padre.

\- ¡LO AMO! ¡CON TODO LO QUE HA HECHO, ¿CÓMO PODRÍA NO HACERLO?!

Para cuando escapó de su boca ya era demasiado tarde. Los colores se le subieron al rostro, la sangre hirvió en su interior y de un segundo al otro todo se tornó borroso y se fué derechito al piso.

Minutos más tarde despertaba recostado en la cama de su habitación, su novio le sujetaba de la mano con suavidad, como todo un caballero.

\- En tu estado deberías evitar exaltarte.

\- Je je je lo lamento pero no era correcto permitir que pensaran mal de ti.

El mayor desplazó los dedos por las hebras doradas, sonrió.

\- Tal vez no fué la mejor manera ni el momento indicado pero me hizo muy feliz saber que te has enamorado de mi.

\- Uh~.

\- Así que aprovechando la oportunidad, ¿puedo besarte con pasión?

\- Ah... s-si...

Ese fué el primer contacto que tuvieron como pareja, uno tan suave y dulce que parecía algodón de azúcar, y como este mismo, se derretia al entrar en contacto con la boca.

...

Los meses posteriores fueron como vivir en un sueño. Absolutamente todo brillaba y parecía adquirir un inexplicable color rosado. Las caricias sutiles y besos se dieron al por mayor. Pasar la noche en casa de Sinbad ya era algo común, aunque solo vieran películas. El mayor no se propasaría con un muchacho embarazado, aún si las hormonas en su interior gritaban lo contrario. Pronto se hizo natural pensar en una familia y llegó el punto en que Alibaba fantaseaba con cambiar los pañales de un niño idéntico a Sinbad, con aquella imagen se envenenó todos los días, fue algo que no le permitió centrarse en la realidad.

Aquello tendría consecuencias el día del parto. En una mañana como cualquier otra Alibaba aspiraba la sala mientras su pareja preparaba el desayuno, uno de esos en que la noche no fue suficiente. El muchacho corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia su novio e informo que se había roto la fuente. Subieron al auto y partieron rumbo al hospital. Fué un parto sumamente doloroso que se prolongó por cinco horas. Pero al fin Alibaba tenía al fruto de su amor en brazos, bastó echarle una mirada para que su corazón se rompiera en miles de fragmentos. Era idéntico a Judal salvo por el cuerno en la cabeza, no podía ver sus ojos porque los tenía cerrados pero no fue necesario para adivinar su color.

\- Lo lamento Sinbad-san, era obvio, siempre lo fué pero...

\- El que se vea como otro no lo hace menos mi hijo.

\- Lo sé y lo amo pero... sigo creyendo que no es justo para...

\- No es cuestión de justicia sino de...

\- Uangh bu a bu...

El llanto infantil llamó la atención del par. El pequeño abrió despacio los ojos, muy lentamente como si supiese que era el protagonista de un instante crucial. Cuando lo hizo por completo Alibaba quedó perplejo, las joyas oculares no eran color escarlata sino doradas.

\- ¡Ja ja ja ja! ¡Te dije que era mi hijo!

Gritó a todo pulmón un muy orgulloso padre. Alibaba se quedó a nada de recordarle que sus ojos también eran color miel pero la manita le detuvo al tirar de su cuerno, sus miradas se cruzaron y un curioso escalofrío recorrió su ser. Si, los ojos de Alibaba y Sinbad son del mismo tono pero esa forma de observar, tan poderosa y penetrante no es suya, tampoco de Judal. Su pecho se oprimió dificultando la respiración y luego ese cúmulo de emociones salió en forma de llanto. De alguna manera ese misterioso bebé logró el milagro, tomó un fragmento de Sinbad como suyo. Cuando los sentimientos son sinceros e intensos se logran imposibles. El mayor besó a sus dos tesoros.

\- Cuando te recuperes habrá que planear la boda, también el bautizo.

\- ¿Nos casaremos?

\- ¡Oh pero claro! ¡Debemos festejar que la familia está completa!

\- Tienes razón.

\- Te amo Alibaba-kun.

\- También te amo Sinbad-san.

\- You tanbien anmo papa mamá...

\- Es un niño muy inteligente - el moreno.

\- Como su padre.

Volvieron a unir sus labios sin preguntarse la razón de que su hijo pudiese articular una frase y no, nada tienen que ver esos mensajes subliminales que Sinbad ponía cada que su novio le visitaba, o quizá si. ¿Maquiavélico? Seguramente pero, de todos era él quien más deseaba que le aceptara ese niño.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Mmm casi no escribo de esta pareja creo que este es apenas el quinto fic que les hago pero es que no puedo evitar ver a Sinbad como un ser perverso y yo quiero que quiera a Ali bonito, en este fic si me quedó medio aprovechado pero de alguna manera también lindo y cariñoso, no sé, raro? Pero me gustó XD. Lamento prácticamente escribir solo de Aladdin pero independientemente de que es mi personaje favorito no muchos se animan a escribir de el porque no les gusta el shota. Aún pienso que de magi hay para exprimir historias por años, hay gran riqueza de ambientes, personajes, galanes y demás. Les invito una vez más a que si alguien quiere escribir lo haga. Es un fandom que merece crecer y mucho amor. No lo dejemos morir! Y bueno, de mi parte es todo! Nos vemos la próxima compañeros de vicio! Los amo!**


End file.
